1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of displaying streaming video data. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of displaying streaming video data on a display and to a personal video recorder operating in accordance to the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital video recorder (DVR), like a conventional analog video cassette recorder (VCR), is coupled to a monitor or a television set in a viewer""s home and receives program broadcast signals via a coaxial cable, a satellite dish, or an antenna for terrestrial radio frequency (RF) signals. In some instances, the DVR may include a modem that permits access to content from the Internet. In order to record a particular program, the video recorder starts and stops recording the program at a predetermined day and time.
A DVR, as opposed to a VCR, allows a viewer to overcome the rigid time scheme according to which the programs are broadcast. That is, a viewer can decide whether to watch xe2x80x9clive TVxe2x80x9d or to record a program and watch it later at a more convenient day and time. Alternative systems provide for even more flexibility and viewer-specific television. For example, digital video recorders offered by Replay Networks (in combination with Replay TV service) and Philips (in combination with TiVo service) include a hard disk drive with a storage capacity of between 10 GB and 30 GB that allow recording of up to 30 hours of television programming. These digital video recorders, also referred to as personal video recorders, and the respective services allow the viewer to personalize television viewing. For instance, personal video recorders can learn a viewer""s programs and automatically record programs it expects a viewer to like. The viewer can also, among other activities, watch and pause live TV. That is, the viewer can operate a remote control to pause a favorite show when someone calls and pick up the show again exactly where the viewer left off.
Personalized television, like conventional television, is reliant upon commercials. Advertisers try to place their commercials so that a well-defined target group, which is likely to watch certain types of programs, may see the commercials. Personalized television, however, may defeat the advertisers"" objectives.
There is therefore a need to improve upon the prior art technique for displaying streaming video data so that it is more likely that an interested viewer in fact watches alternative subject matter data, e.g., a commercial or content-related information, during a program of a preferred content, e.g., a movie. For instance, while the viewer watches a sport program, the content-related information may include details of the players and their scoring history.
The present invention may be regarded as a method of permitting viewing of alternative subject matter data on a display while receiving streaming video data without loss of the streaming video data. The method receives streaming video data and displays the streaming video data as a program of a first content. Upon selection by a viewer of the alternative subject matter data, the method stores the streaming video data on a personal video recorder. When the viewer selects returning to viewing of the streaming video data on the display, the method displays the streaming video data stored on the personal video recorder on the display and continues to store incoming streaming video data on the personal video recorder.
The present invention may also be regarded as a method of operating a personal video recorder wherein the personal video recorder is configured to receive streaming video data and to output the streaming video data to a display. While the method receives and displays streaming video data, the method displays an alternative display choice. The method receives an input to choose the alternative display and, in response to the input, the method automatically initiates recording the streaming video data on the personal video recorder. The method terminates displaying the streaming video data and initiates displaying the alternative display.
The present invention may further be regarded as a personal video recorder that permits a viewer to watch alternative subject matter data while receiving streaming video data without loss of the streaming video data. The personal video recorder includes a stream controller receiving compressed streaming video data including a program of a first content, a storage device coupled to the stream controller to selectively store the compressed streaming video data, and a microprocessor coupled to the stream controller. The microprocessor is configured to detect a selection by a viewer of the alternative subject matter data, to control the stream controller to store the streaming video data on the storage device while the personal video recorder causes displaying of the alternative subject matter data on the display, and upon the viewer selecting to return to viewing of the program of the first content, to read the streaming video data stored on the storage device so that the personal video recorder causes displaying the program of the first content, and to continue storing the incoming streaming video data on the storage device. This system allows a user to use one click of a command device to select alternative subject matter data and to save streaming video data as primary content so that upon a subsequent command the viewer can resume watching the original content where it was left.
The present invention may also be regarded as a method of permitting viewing of alternative subject matter data on a display while receiving streaming video data without loss of the streaming video data. The method receives streaming video data and stores the streaming video data on a personal video recorder. The method further displays the streaming video data as a program of a first content on a display. Upon selection by a viewer of the alternative subject matter data, the method marks the storing of the streaming video data to indicate the selection of the alternative subject matter data, and displays the alternative subject matter data on the display. When the viewer selects returning to viewing of the program of the first content on the display, the method displays the streaming video data stored on the personal video recorder subsequent to the marking and continues to store the incoming video stream on the personal video recorder. Preferably the marking represents a point in time where the first content was left.